Journeys of Fox Downs Part 1
by Species Unknown
Summary: this is my first story so go easy please. this is a story about the life changing experiances to two regular teens Fox Downs and Kate Kitune is better than it sounds please review and tell me if i should continue or not.
1. Chapter 1

Journeys of Fox Downs

Prologue/chapter 1

**A/N this is my first Fanfic, so please no flames. To help with some confusion A/Ns will be in bold, thoughts will be in italics, and regular speech will be in quotations (duh) **

**Me: go away Norton! Nobody likes you!**

**Norton: why me! Why is it always me!**

**Me: wrong Norton. I was talking about Norton security.**

**Norton: oh**

**Me: I, Species Unknown, do not own Starfox of any other games/movies/books included this series (but if I did it would be awesome. I thank the true owners for letting me dabble in their universes.).**

Prologue  
>This is the beginning of a life changing adventure for two innocent human beings. They did not ask to be chosen, yet they fit the requirements. They were destined to be together. What will they find on their adventure?, Action?, humor?, maybe even a little <strong>romance<strong>?

Fox D.'s POV

Alright let's get some things straightened out. My name is Fox Downs, I'm about 5` 7``, short dark grey/black hair, I like to wear clothes that are dark, I'm silent when I walk, don't speak that much, my eyes are a dark brown, and I'm about 15. On the day that my life changed forever I was going on a school trip across the Bermuda triangle in a plane (yes we were that stupid) traveling to the Bahamas. So there I was talking to my friends.

"Hey Fox!" said John

"Yeah?" I said

"Why did we go on this trip again?"

"We went because your little sister was driving us nuts."

"Oh right"

Yeah John has some slight short term memory loss. The flight was pretty uneventful besides from some mindless, teasing, good natured insults. Let's see Mark was calling Nate an "odd ball" because he never seems to do his homework yet gets good grades. Nate had retorted with an "I'm just that awesome" **(sorry about the failed insults this is my first time so some parts might be fails)** and the storm that was the cause of my life changing. About three hours into the flight a large storm appeared out of nowhere literally one minute we are in peaceful calm the next we are in the middle of a freaking big storm. As we are trying to get out lightning strikes one of the engines and we stared to go down. As soon as we are hit the pilots start to send out a distress call containing our coordinates, but I doubt that the transmission got through. Before we hit the ground I blacked out, but before all that I caught a glimpse of a large jungle. My last thoughts were "_there's no jungle here."_

===page break====

Fox M. POV

I got a call from General Pepper saying that an unknown object has just crashed into Seria. He wanted my team to go check it out I called the team together; Krystal, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy. I debriefed them of our mission. We started to get ready to leave, but we had to wait half an hour to get a hyperspace lane open and then a several hour wait to get to Seria.

Fox D. POV

I opened my eyes and bright light was pouring through the planes window. I had to wait a moment to get my bearings "_let's see I was in the plane, there was a large storm, then the engine was hit by lightning and we went down"_ the question is where is here? I turned my head towards my friends' seats. It was a gruesome sight. The overhead racks had fallen off and deposited the luggage all over the plane, but that wasn't the bad part, the bad part was the bodies. The majority of passengers were killed, there was more than enough blood to fill the majority of the fuel tanks on the plane, and unfortunately my friends were part of the dead. They were decapitated and disemboweled by luggage and overheads. I pushed the suitcases off my body and saw something that made my blood run cold… I had changed into an anthropomorphic fox! For reference look at a picture of Fox McCloud. I was black with dark grey streaks that broke-up my image making me slightly hard to look at, I also had two tails which was kinda neat, and I (don't ask me how) had retractable claws along with dark grey eyes that had a silver outline with jagged spikes of the same color heading towards the pupil. I got up deciding to look for survivors. My hearing, smell, sight, touch, and probably my taste had increased in sensitivity so I used the first three to help me in my search. I found a large pile luggage that was moving slightly, so I started to move the cases. I found another fox, except that it was a female, she was saved by a rack that landed across her seat. I moved her to a clear spot of the plane, where I proceeded to revive her (laugh if you want, but I did not use CPR). She woke up, I asked her if she was okay, and then she started screaming.

===page break===

Kate K. POV

I started to wake up and saw someone standing over me, once I became more or less fully awake I saw who, or should I say what, that person was. It was a black and grey anthropomorphic fox. When it asked me if I was okay I did the only natural thing to do, I screamed.

===page break=== **I hope you like the story so far**

Fox M. POV

We had finally reached Seria and started to orbit looking for the crash site. When we found it, it looked like someone had taken a giant stick and gouged out a large gash across the jungle. At the end of the scar we saw a large white object, not as big as the Great Fox, but large none the less. Falco, Krystal, and I went down to the surface in our arwings, as we got closer we could see that it was some sort of vehicle.

===page break===

Fox D. POV

I managed to calm her down and learned that her name was Kate Kitune. I realized that both of our names had something to deal with foxes, which is odd if you think about it. So I told her.

"Hey Kate?" I said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Have you noticed that our names have to deal with foxes?"

"No, but now that you mention it, yeah they do."

"You want to see if there is anything we can use as weapons?"

"Sure."

So we searched and found a crowbar, a couple knives, and two Uzis and ammunition.

"Does it look like someone was planning to highjack the plane?" I say

"Yes it does." said Kate

"Who gets the crowbar and who gets the knives?"

"You take the crowbar, I'll take the knives, and we each get one of the Uzis and half the ammo."

"Good enough for me."

===page break===

Kate K. POV

After the strange fox guy managed to calm me down I learned his name is Fox. I finally got a good look at myself. I was a white and light grey streaked fox with light grey eyes that had a gold outline with jagged gold spikes heading towards the pupil and retractable claws all my senses became sharper and we started to look for weapons or at least Fox did I was looking for a way out. When I heard him say something about a high jacking I turned around and saw him holding a crowbar, four knives and he had two Uzis in front of him. He asked me who gets each item. I told him to take the crowbar, I'll take the knives and we split up the Uzis and Ammo.

Fox M. POV

We land and decide to scout out the area around the strange vehicle.

Falco has gone around to the right and called me and Krystal.

"Hey Fox, Krystal!" called Falco

"What?" we shout back

"Come here!"

"OK!" said Krystal

We went to Falco's position and saw that one of the engines was damaged. Just then we hear a loud BANG! From the opposite side.

===page brake===

Fox D. POV

We heard a shout of Fox! Krystal! Come here! I looked at Kate.

"Who are Fox and Krystal? Surely that person can't be talking about you." Kate said

"I think I know where we are now" I told her

"Where?"

"In the Lylat system."

"Isn't that in a video game?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Let's get out of here and find them"

"OK"

We tried to get out by the doors but they were fused shut, so we decided to break one of the windows with the crowbar. It broke but the sudden depressurization and pressurization created a loud BANG! We climb out and look around we are standing on a wing that has been stabbed into the ground we start climbing down I tell Kate to keep her mind shielded if Krystal is on the Star Fox team. We then hear the sound of a twig snapping and turn around.

===page break=== **Norton here, both me and Species Unknown hope you like the story so far**

Fox M. POV

We ran around to the other side of the vehicle and see two foxes climb out, and we see one whisper something to the other.

"What are they thinking?" I ask Krystal

"I can't tell it's like their minds are shielded." Was her reply

Just then Falco being the clumsy fool he is steps on a twig CRACK! The sharp sound echoes around the clearing

"S**t" was all he said.

The strange foxes turn around.

**YAY! I love cliffies don't you?**

**Norton: I do when I'm writing not when I'm reading.**

**Me: same. Norton here is going to play a main part in the A/Ns. Right Norton?**

**Norton: yep. There is only one person who plays a higher role than me.**

**Fox D.: me?**

**Norton: no, not you. It's the good writer!**

**Me: Me!**

**Fox D.: oh. Right. I forgot. Guess I'll be leaving then. *walks out door***

**Both Norton and Me: BYE Fox!**

**Well this is just a test to see if anybody wants us to continue. And if any of you are wondering (I'm just doing this to keep people from Privet Messaging me about it) I do not have any friends named Norton.**

**Norton and Me: click those pretty blue words down there. You know you want to! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

The Journeys of Fox Downs

Chapter 2

**We're back!**

**Norton: yep!**

**Me: thank you all who reviewed.**

**Norton: ditto**

**Me: for those of you who are wondering Norton here will be a permanent A/N person. Kind of like CouldBe and jAMMY (who I believe are one person).**

**Norton: those of you who had seen our home page and were wondering who/what the rAVOlution are. They are a group of epic Minecraft player called Team Avolition or Team AvO for short. Look them up on YouTube.**

**Me: listen to Norton *hears door open***

**Fox and Kate: Hi guys!**

**Me and Norton: Hi to you too!**

**Fox: can we do the disclaimer?**

**Me: I was going to do it… but you guys can!**

**Fox and Kate: Species Unknown does not own Star Fox, Sonic the hedgehog, or Halo!**

**Norton: sadly**

**Me: Now on to the story!**

Chapter 2

Fox

We turn around after hearing the crack from a twig. As we see who stepped on it whisper to Kate

"Whatever you do DON'T have a fan-girl moment."

"Don't worry. I don't have those." Was her reply

We start to walk towards the Star fox team and I mentally review on ways to keep my mind shielded

_`Focus on a No Trespassing sign' `focus on a No Trespassing sign' `Focus on a No Trespassing sign'_

I tell Kate to focus on a no trespassing sign too. I call out to them.

"Are you guys rescuers?"

"I guess you could say that. But we're really sent here to investigate the crash." Was the reply.

"Don't bother. I shouted back "you'll only find enough blood and death to fill the majority of the planes fuel tanks!"

The bird's eyes widen. Then one of the foxes says

"Alright, Is there any other survivors?"

"No!" Kate shouts

By then we're a couple yards away from them.

===Page Break===

Fox M. POV

As they turn I can only think _`if they're hostile we are screwed'_. Soon they start to move forward, and we hear a shout

"Are you guys rescuers?"

"I guess you could say that. But we're really here to investigate the crash." I replied.

A "Don't bother, you'll only find enough blood and death to fill the majority of the planes fuel tanks!" came back to us. Falco's eyes widen at the thought.

"Alright, is there any other survivors?" I hear Krystal shout to the strange foxes.

"No!" the one on the right says

With them only a couple of yards away, I could pick up some details like the fact they have two tails._ Wait! TWO tails? Odd…_ they both have a strange gun type object on their hip and one, a male I think, has a crowbar on the other hip and a knife strapped to one arm, the other, no doubt a female, has three knives one on her hip and the others strapped to one arm, and had another of the gun type objects, the male was black and dark grey, the female was white and light grey.

"OK. Who are you two and what happened?" I asked/demanded

"My name is Fox and this is Kate." The male said "as for what happened we don't know."

I look a Krystal as if to ask if they are telling the truth, she shrugs. Not a good sign.

"Judging from the way you keep looking at each other and at our weapons, you probably think we might be hostile, but as we have not attacked yet I believe you can rank us in the non-threat file." Said the one named Fox.

"Alright." Said Falco, he looked at me and whispered

"Should we take them to our ships and get off this rock."

"I think we should." Said Krystal, while this was happening the two strange foxes were in a quiet conversation with each other

"What are they doing?"

"Probably talking about if we should go with them to their ships. After all they were sent here to investigate." The conversation ended as the Star Fox team ended their discussion.

"Okay, you two are coming with us to our ships and we're getting off this planet." I said

"OK" was the answer. We led the two to our ships and split them up, Fox was with me and Kate was with Krystal. I was telling Fox number 2 about the Great Fox; it is slightly larger than that monster of a vehicle you crashed in, our mechanic Slippy toad was onboard. Then Fox had the idea of if he calls for Fox ask him `which one?'. After that is forwarded to the rest of the team, Slippy called asking me what had happened.

"Hey Fox." Slippy called over the radio

"Which one?" was the answer he got. His look of confusion was so funny that Fox#2 couldn't help laughing, which ruined the joke. We landed a little while after that and Falco stormed up to Fox, and started ranting, Fox just rolled his eyes and walked towards Kate and me.

"Hmm…" said Fox

"What?" asked Kate.

"I wonder…"

"Wonder what"

Fox starts to spin his tails really fast and lifts off the ground, then Kate does it too, and both start to fly around the hanger at that moment both Peppy and Slippy come into the hanger.

"What the!" is Slippy's reaction.

"Sorry!" shouted Kate who nearly crashed into Slippy. Both she and Fox landed next to Krystal.

"Who are you two?" asked Peppy.

"I'm Fox and this is Kate"

"That's correct"

_`So THAT's why they asked` which one?'_ Slippy mused

"Exactly what are you two?" Peppy asked.

**Me: ohhh… cliffhanger!**

**Norton: sorry if it was not that good. We're still new to this**

**Me: Duh. This is only the second chapter, so of course we will not be good at these things.**

**Norton: yeah *rubs back of head in an embarrassed manner* I forgot about that.**

***hear bumps from inside the fire place***

**Both: what the Heck was that!**

**Norton: I don't know. Let's check it out *muttering to self* where did I put that shotgun?**

**Me: Holy S**t! It's Israphel and Creeper Boss.**

**Norton: WHAT! Get Out Of Our house You D*** Destructive Mother ******s!**

**Me: *hears sound of shot gun going off in fire place, Goes in with titanium crowbar, and hears that curse* Watch your language! We have no idea how old the kids who will be reading this are!**

**Honeydew: the author wants you to review! *goes off into the depths of the fire place with Xephos and Knight_Peculiar where one hears the sounds of battle sounding from the fire place***


	3. important notice

**This is not part of the story. I'm sorry for those of you who liked it, but I can't figure out where the heck it's going. All my plot bunnies are going in random directions such as what happens when he arrives home and all that. Another thing is I have no idea what the bad guy is going to be. I could do Star Wolf but where's the fun in that? So instead I will be starting the second part of the story. :-) It will be called Journeys of Fox Downs part 2 (duh). And will feature StoryWolf's characters form Sonic's Legacy. I recommend reading it. It is epic.**


End file.
